Blukic
Blukic is a character in Omniverse. He and Driba are the Plumber tech support for the Plumber base on Earth. Appearance Blukic is thinner and taller than an average Galvan and wears overalls with a Plumber belt. He is slightly crosseyed, and he is sometimes seen wearing a pair of safety goggles. He also wears a cap. Blukic_Tadpole.png|Blukic as a tadpole Blukic_Plumber_Early_Days.png|Blukic in his early days as a Plumber Young blukic.png|Blukic five years prior to Omniverse Blukic_Green_Suit.png|Blukic in a protective green suit Blukic_Riding_Outfit.png|Blukic in his riding outfit Blukic_Zombie_Clown.png|Blukic as a zombie clown Blukic_Future.png|Blukic in the future Personality His mannerisms are somewhat reminiscent of a country bumpkin. One quirk about his personality is the fact that he always contradicts whatever Driba says. Blukic shares with his associate a slightly arrogant overconfidence in his Galvan intellect, which occasionally causes him and Driba to disregard the opinions of others. He has developed a taste for Mr. Smoothy, though his favorite flavor is 'metallic.Evil's Encore'' History Background Apparently, Blukic and Driba were once part of the Level 1 Science Team, and Blukic has no intention of ever going back to telling simpletons of how to turn off their computers, then turn them back on again.Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's Blukic and Driba have known each other since childhood.Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 They have also been acquainted-and smitten-with a female Galvan named Luhley since this time, and have constantly competed over her affections. They ended up on Earth after mistakenly launching Luhley's spacecraft with a Galvanian Skeuomorph intended to stop Benevelon and his B.L.R.R.T. from destroying Earth. After being captured and taken to Area 51 by Colonel Rozum, they teamed up with a young Max Tennyson and succeeded in burying the B.L.R.R.T., which prompted Benevelon to retreat and await another opportunity to attack the Earth. Five years prior to Omniverse Blukic and Driba are the Plumber technicians for the new underground Plumber base on Earth in Bellwood. However, they were actually employed by the Plumbers at least five years prior to the '''Omniverse series, as shown in Evil's Encore. Omniverse In Trouble Helix, Blukic and Driba were testing a weapon on Chromastone. In Outbreak, Blukic and Driba subdue Fistina as a Acrosian / Galvanic Mechamorph hybrid. After several attempts, Blukic and Driba manage to repair the Omnitrix. In Evil's Encore, Blukic inadvertently foiled Dr. Animo's latest plan by eating the Technobug he was using in his escape attempt from prison. In Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's, Blukic and Driba watch an advertisement about Mr. Smoothy, but get lost looking for one. They eventually find Ben battling Trumbipulor, and Blukic requires his robotic mice to attack each other. Ben later takes them to Mr. Smoothy. In Arrested Development, Blukic and Driba reveal they have no idea how to reverse the De-Ager Ray's effect. In Store 23, Blukic and Driba look for the 23rd Mr. Smoothy with Ben, but end up in Dimension 23. They try to repair Blarney T. Hokestar's machine, but can't until Azmuth tells them how. Powers and Abilities Blukic has all the physical advantages and disadvantages of a normal Galvan. Being small allows Blukic to go inside machinery and into places that larger beings cannot. However, this does not make him suitable for combat and therefore, he must out-think his opponents in order to win. Blukic is not intelligent by Galvan standards; however, he and Driba were able to repair the Omnitrix,Outbreak and the Anihilaarg.Mud Is Thicker Than Water Blukic is capable of doing complicated tasks, but has problems with deciphering a map. Blukic has demonstrated impressive on-the-fly improvisation when the situation demands it. Some examples include rewiring Trumbipulor's robots to attack each other, using a simple button cell battery to create a device to fool a high-tech surveillance system, and using brute force with a wrench to bypass a computer's security codes. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1 (first appearance; cameo) *It Was Them'' (cameo) *''Trouble Helix'' Season 2 *''Outbreak'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Arrested Development'' *''Showdown: Part 2'' Season 3 *''Store 23'' *''Ben Again'' *''Rad'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' *''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' Season 4 *''Food Around the Corner'' *''The Ultimate Heist'' *''Max's Monster'' *''Evil's Encore'' (flashback and present) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' (cameo) Season 5 *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' Season 6 *''Catfight'' (cameo) *''The Rooters of All Evil'' (flashback and present) *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Breakpoint'' Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' (cameo) *''The End of an Era'' (future) Etymology Blukic's name is based on the director of some Ben 10 episodes, Butch Lukic. Trivia *Blukic and Driba are the "dumbest geniuses" of the Milky Way Galaxy. **This is proven in Store 23 when the Dimension 23's Azmuth said that Blukic and Driba are remarkably unintelligent for Galvan. He also said that Driba and Blukic have the intelligence of pressing the brake and accelerator at the same time and that they are scientists only according to human standards. **Also, despite claiming to be smarter than any human, any human who has met them considers them to be complete idiots, even been called so by Ben and Max. *Blukic and Driba's constant bickering is reminiscent of how Ben and Gwen from the original series. *Galvan Prime was more than happy to let Earth's Plumber Base keep Blukic and Driba.Max's Monster *Blukic and Driba were named by T.J. Collins. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Galvan Category:Plumbers Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Secondary Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Allies